Hitherto, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras include a liquid crystal panel such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). Therefore, a user can perform shooting with a desired composition by viewing a captured image (through image) displayed on the liquid crystal panel. Furthermore, on the liquid crystal panel, predetermined icons related to various settings can also be displayed in addition to a captured image.
Furthermore, there exist today imaging apparatuses including operation input means such as a touch panel. In this case, a touch panel is superimposed on a display of a liquid crystal panel, whereby a touch screen is constituted. Under such a configuration, a user can perform a predetermined operation input by tapping an icon on the touch panel.
Regarding this type of technique, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging apparatus in which a touch panel is superimposed on a display panel and in which operating various operation buttons on the touch panel causes corresponding functions to be performed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-196667